No more waiting
by dajwoh
Summary: My take on what happened in Paris.
1. Chapter 1

I know the Paris storyline has been done a bunch of times but this popped into my head and I just had to write it. Two parts.

Jónsi – Kolnidur

* * *

><p>I leave Jennifer behind as I resist the urge to look back at the woman who holds my heart. I know she will find the note I left for her soon enough and I just hope that she can just let go of her stubbornness and do what I asked of her.<p>

I walk the two blocks to the hotel where I'm staying at for the night before it's time to move on. The note had three lines. Come with me, the name of the hotel and 618.

I step into the elevator and ride up to the floor where my temporary home is located.

I briefly wonder how long it's gonna take her to get here. I slip my heels off, untie my coat and hang it up on a nearby chair. I look at my imagine in the mirror as I pull the wig off and I instantly like this new imagine better. I go and sit down at the end of the bed and cross my legs and I wait.

After no more than ten minutes there's a light knock on my door as I take a deep breath and make my way over to the door and open it up, where I'm met with the sight of the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I don't say a word as I gesture for her to come in. As she comes inside I briefly close my eyes before closing and locking the door.

I don't know what it was that made me ready all the sudden. Ready to just stop the hiding, the denial, stop being afraid. Something hits be that I haven't thought of before. My so called death. That's what made me ready. I thought my time had come, with my past finally catching up to I would die never having kissed her or knowing her touch. When I woke up in that hospital bed with her hand in mine I knew I had gotten a second chance. A chance that I refuse to give up. I can't let her go again. It was bad enough I had to leave her behind in the hospital but I knew I needed to leave to keep them safe and to heal from my serious injury. I told myself that the next time I left her, she would leave knowing how I feel about her.

As I turn around I see that she's facing the bed, with her back towards me.

"You know you can take your coat off, if you'd like"

Me speaking must have startled her, as she briefly looks over her shoulder at me before starting to shrug off her coat as I step over to her and take it from her hands as she flashes me a grateful smile. I hang her coat over mine as I feel my breathing pick up as I realise how close to her I am and that I can smell her perfume that always makes my heart start to beat even faster in my chest. A few seconds later I'm standing right behind her as she's kicking off her heels.

"Do you know why I asked you to come here?" After a moment she nods her head at my question.

My arms sneak around her waist and I can feel her shaking. But still she doesn't hesitate in placing her hands over mine.

"I missed you so much Jen"

"I missed you Em"

Before I have the opportunity to say anything else she turns in my arms and tugs me down and crushes her lips to mine. My eyes widen and I forget how to breathe before I come to my senses and start to respond to the kiss. My hand tangles in her blonde locks as I lean in to deepen the kiss whilst my other hand comes to the small of her back. As sudden as the kiss started she breaks it and it takes me a moment to open my eyes again.

When I do I see her blue pools gazing at me and I wonder what she's looking for. Before I can bring myself to ask she must have found what she was looking for, as again her lips find mine.

This time it's her that deepens the kiss I am almost embarrassed at how loud I moan at the feeling of her tongue sliding into my mouth. Next thing I know is that she's tugging my shirt out of my skirt and starting to unbutton it as her lips leaves mine in favour for my neck. A thought hits me and I can't believe my stupidity as I reluctantly break the kiss as I search for her eyes which opens to reveal a pair of confused blue eyes.

My heart is in my throat and I try to swallow it down as I struggle to slow down my breathing. "Are you sure about this Jen?" My eyes flicker between hers as I see a fierce determination I have never seen directed at me before. A sly grin breaks out on her lips as one of her eyebrows rises in a challenge "I have been waiting for you since we first met. I think we waited long enough, yeah?" You would think that a fairly smart woman that I consider myself to be, would come up with something in reply to that, rather than mutely nod as she finishes unbuttoning my shirt and rip it off my shoulders as my brain kick starts into action.

Moments later I help her out of her shirt, gently grab her wrist and turn her back towards me. I bury my nose in her neck and I smell her perfume, the same perfume she has been using for as long as I've known her and I'm taken back to the day we met. A smile ghosts my lips as I just breathe her in. My hands run down her sides making her skin break out in goose bumps and I feel her pulse flutter under my lips. My fingers graze down her stomach, back to her sides till they come around her back. Her fingers tangle in my hair as she turns to her side to pull me into a frantic kiss, making a moan sound from deep in my throat.

My hand clutches at her stomach to hold her close. With a quick flick of my wrist I have her bra opened, and I pull it off her shoulders as the kiss breaks for much needed air. My hands slowly wander up her stomach to palm her breasts making me softly moan at the feel of her soft skin in my hands. I kiss her shoulders, her neck, anywhere my lips can reach.

She's panting with need by the time I reluctantly let my hands move from her soft breasts causing her to whimper at the loss of my touch before I trail down to the zipper of her pants. With one smooth motion I gently lower them, taking her underwear down at the same time. She stands before me completely naked and she turns towards me as I forget to breathe completely. I have never before seen such a beauty. She takes advantage of me being stuck in a world of my own, to help me out of the rest of my clothes before lightly pushing me to lie down on the bed. I blink a few times as I feel my back touch the mattress and scoot up higher on the bed before she drapes her body over mine.

I'm realising that I have quickly become addicted to her lips and I crane my neck up to kiss her again as my hands clutch her hips and she starts to move her hips against mine seeking out friction. Her lips disappears from mine as she rests her body fully on top of mine, her hips sinking between my legs before her overheated core grinds against mine as she moans with heavy breathing in my ear before turning her face to completely bury it in my dark locks. My hips are subconsciously rolling with her motions, seeking out more. My hands follow every dip and every curve on her back, sides and hips as I marvel in how incredible soft her skins feels under my fingertips. Every time she grinds down my whole body is twitching through the extreme pleasure that is coursing through me as I clutch desperately to Jennifer. She leans up and one of her hand clutches on to the headboard and is able to put even more power behind her thrusts, her other hand clasps my hip as she pulls me into her pushes. I have never known physically intimacy like this before. I'm surprised at just how vocal I'm being moaning loudly into the room, but then again this is the woman of my dreams that I'm making love to.

"Jen, baby you feel so good. Don't stop. God, don't ever stop" I tell her in a whimper. "I won't" she tells me in a whisper before she starts moving even faster. I pull her even closer towards me as I clutch her ass, to help her move harder against me. Her lips reach mine and we share a few sloppy kisses before I fight the urge to scream as my release slams into me with Jen following me seconds later, grunting into the pillow my head is resting on. She rolls her hips slowly against mine before she comes to a stop. Her hand leaves the headboard and she reaches up to gently brush away a sweaty strand of hair away from my face.

My eyes flutter open and meet hers and we both smile softly before she kisses me deeply. I wrap my arms around her and a big smile breaks out on my face. I can't help but feel this extreme joy floating through my body at finally having her in my arms like this. I don't even notice that a few tears are falling before Jen looks at me with her eyes full of concern but I just keep smiling and her frown disappears as she gently wipes my tears that are soon forgotten. My eyes close once more as the pulsing between my legs begins to ease and air starts coming back to my lungs, I open my eyes to see her eyelids slowly open to reveal electrically glowing blue, I am certain I have never seen her eyes so radiant before.

I tug her towards me by her neck to get my lips back on hers again as I flip us over leaving me on top. The sudden movement makes her giggle as I slowly start moving my hips against hers once more making her moan out into the room.

I lift one of her legs up to wrap it around my hip, making her gasp as my hand trails down between her thighs. Before she knows it I slowly enter her with two fingers, pumping deep. She groans at the sensation making her hips buck every time I sink deeper. Her fast breathing turns into panting before she tenses up, a throaty moan escapes her lips as her nails dig into my back. I moan at the slight sting as I place wet kisses along the column of her neck. I feel her tightening around my fingers but I don't let up as she's catching up from her first orgasm, I'm already pushing her towards a second one. My name falls from her lips as her second release washes over her body. My fingers come to a stop as she is trying to get her breathing back under control. She hooks her other leg on my hip, making me lean on my hands to not lie down completely on her. She pulls our warm sweaty bodies close together letting her fingers run along my back.

"That was completely amazing. You're amazing Em"

"Not as amazing as you" I tell her, not caring just how cheesy that sounded. My eyes flicker down to her lips, she leans up at the same time as I lean down. She has the softest lips I have ever kissed. After a few gentle kisses I move to lie down next to her before pulling the blanket over our cooling bodies and it doesn't take long for us to fall into a deep sleep with our arms around each other.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

JJ POV

The wind howling around me is getting colder as I pull my coat tighter around myself, pulling my collar up. I keep walking as I finally come to the street I was aiming for and I come to a stop at this little bar that you might miss if you weren't looking for it. I step inside and taking a quick look around I spot her right away. There are only a few people in here but I would spot her among a hundred others. It has been 64 days since I last saw her. Two very long months of wondering where she is, if she's okay. Two months of putting on a brave face at work. 64 nights of sleeping alone and just wishing that the day when I would see her again would come. Wishing for the day when she would be home for good.

I take a moment just to look at her. She looks so tired and worn out. But she is still the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I slowly run my fingers through my hair before I step over towards the booth where she is seated. I don't give myself the time to prepare what I want to say I just come to a stop at the bench opposite her.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask her making her snap out of staring at her cup of coffee. She knew she was meeting her contact, but what she didn't know was that the contact was me.

I'm amazed at the different emotions flashing across her face as she looks up at me, her eyes finding mine. Surprise, confusion, joy, relief and back to surprise. She slowly gets up as she has yet to say a word. "Jennifer what happened to your hair?" She asks me as she gently touches my hair. I have to say it's not the first thing I thought she would say. "Oh, well this was a precaution to do some undercover work" I tell her as I self-consciously touch my brunette locks. "You don't like it?" I ask uncertainly. She frowns as she looks into my eyes. "I do. But I love your blonde hair."

Before I can utter another word her arms go around my shoulders and waist as she crashes her lips against mine. Our lips slide against each other for a couple minutes before I reluctantly pull my lips from hers. Her embrace gets tighter for a few seconds before she releases her hold on me to quickly brush a tear away thinking that I didn't see it fall. I reach over to stroke her cheek but she just smiles a grateful smile before she gestures for me to sit down. "You want some coffee?" She asks me making me nod without a second thought as Emily makes the order and places a steaming cup in front of me. She moves to take a seat in front of me but I scoot over and pat the seat next to me, wanting her close.

A minute goes by in silence before she finally voices what's on her mind. "What are you doing here Jen? Not that I'm not beyond happy to see you but how did you find me?" She asks me as she turns towards me and puts her hand over mine.

"Your contact" I tell her and I know she is going to be upset at hearing this.

"Jennifer..." She trails off as I start up again. "She called me because they got a location" I feel her tense up at the mention of the person who made her have to fake her own death and go underground in order to keep everyone safe.

"Where is he?" She asks me in a cold voice.

I hesitate momentarily before I take my phone up and open the picture I was looking for before I hand her the phone. She looks at it for a long moment making sure of what she is seeing before she puts it down on the table.

"He's dead?" She asks me as she stares straight ahead but I'm happy to feel her thumb still moving over my hand.

"Yes" is the only word I say before I start back up. "Gina picked up some chatter that indicated that he knew that you were alive, and in London. She knew from your last check-in call that he was closing in. She was worried that he would get to you before she could warn you. So she went on to plan B. She called me and a couple of guys she trusts and we were on the next plane out. We don't know how he knew but he was here in the city" Emily is still staring into thin air.

"Emily?" She blinks a few times before she lets me know she heard what I said with a nod.

"I gave Gina your number with the promise that she would call you if anything ever happened to me." She tells me as I nod briefly. "I know, she told me. When she called me I never hesitated. It was unbelievable hard for me to let you go, when you left. But I know you had to. It felt like it was all for nothing when he came after you again. He had to be stopped" I have rarely heard my voice so cold, that it makes Emily snap out her staring.

She frowns before realisation hits her making her gasp. "Jen did you..." She trails of before I look her in the eye and nod slowly. "He went for his gun but I was faster. Three shots to the head." Emily doesn't say a word as she turns towards me letting her arms go around my waist, her lips grazing my temple. "I would do anything to protect you Emily, you know that. I couldn't stop him last time. I would rather die than letting him get close to you ever again. You mean too much..." I trail off as the lump in my throat keeps me from speaking. I swallow a few times before I continue. "He had someone tailing you, that's how I found you. It's over Emily. You can finally come home"

I feel her whole body start to shake as I hug her close to me. "It's okay honey. You're safe now" I whisper as her body shakes with silent sobs. After a few minutes she calms down, I stroke my thumb over her cheek drying her tears.

"It's finally over. I can go home" She tells me like she can't believe it and I start to chuckle.

"Yeah it's over. We're going home Em." Her eyes flicker down to my lips before she leans over and gives me the softest, sweetest kiss I have ever gotten.

I take a shuddering breath before I take her hand in mine. "Let's get you back to your place and get some sleep before we fly back in the morning."

"I'm going home" she tells me with a big smile before we stand up and leave the bar and step out onto the street.

/

She opens the door to the hotel room where she has been staying for the last few days.

I close the door behind us as we shed our coats and shoes before my arms find their way around her waist. I kiss her neck a few times, feeling her place her hands over mine and let out a sigh of contentment. "You should get ready for bed Em, no offence but you look dead on your feet." I hear her chuckle before giving my hand a squeeze as I let my arms drop down my sides for her to be able to get ready for bed. I half thought she might be asleep by the time I came out of the bathroom, but she is wide awake lying in just a tank top and underwear in the middle of the bed, again looking far away in thought.

I gently close the bathroom door and she blinks at the sound, realising she is no longer alone in the room. She rolls to her side leaning up on her elbow, patting the space next to her and no words are needed. I get closer to the bed as she tugs me down, pressing me into the mattress as she rolls on top of me. Our lips move against each other, tongues tangling together. "Em" I tell her as she pulls herself away for much needed air, her lips reaching my neck. "Em baby" I pant out as she hums against my skin nipping on my pulse point. "I thought we were going to sleep?" She bites my neck one last time before her eyes find mine. "We can sleep later" she tells me with a devilish smile. One kiss lead to another and our remaining clothes find their way to the floor.

I hold myself over Emily looking down at just how beautiful she is. She doesn't care that I just want to marvel at her beauty as she pulls my head down into another searing kiss, so focused on telling me how she feel through a kiss. Some lazy kisses later she rolls us over sitting up pulling me into her lap, making me straddle her hips. She presses hot kisses between my breasts as we move against each other. Our heated bodies slide together as one, I sharply inhale through my nose as her fingers finds my soaking core, my fingers pressing into the skin of her shoulders. One of my hands leaves her shoulder and slips down between her warm thighs. She thrusts urgently into me, my heart is pounding so loud in my chest as I feel the coil in my stomach tighten. My hand still clasping her shoulder, almost clawing at her hot skin as I tumble over the edge just before Emily shudders and gasps, her eyes glazed over as moans of each other's name fills the room around us. I fill my lungs with air I forgot that I needed as I revel in being back in her arms as she holds me in a tight embrace, our quickly cooling skin pressed together. "I'm already home" she whispers out into the room, making my throat tighten with emotion. I take a moment to swallow it down, pressing kisses to her hairline, before leaning down to whisper in her ear "I know just how you feel baby".

_"__I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming.."_

The End

* * *

><p>So what did you think?<p> 


End file.
